


I'm a Fool but Only for You.

by ValhallaDreams



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Best Friends, Cuddling & Snuggling, First Kiss, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, George is flustered, I Was Going to Write More and Gave Up, I was Listening to Wilbur's Album While Writing This, I'm Bad At Tagging, I'm Sorry, Kissing, Light Angst, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, My First Fanfic, Sort of? - Freeform, it's implied - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-29
Updated: 2020-11-29
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:00:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,074
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27773425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ValhallaDreams/pseuds/ValhallaDreams
Summary: Cuddling on the couch was one of the things George didn’t expect to happen when he went to visit Dream.
Relationships: Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 381





	I'm a Fool but Only for You.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm so sorry if you came across this. I just needed a writing exercise. Sorry lol. I'm not very proud of it but my two friends told me it's a good idea to post it so here we are.  
> Sorry. :)

Cuddling on the couch was one of the things George didn’t expect to happen when he went to visit Dream, but God if he didn’t love it. The feeling of Dream breathing against him, his own face buried in the younger’s neck as some American television show played in the background, hands intertwined. It was all so good. Almost too good for his liking. George found himself absent-mindedly pulling away ever so slightly. Dream noticed.

“Everything okay?” He asked, his voice low. George had to will away the shivers threatening to go down his spine. He managed a small nod but didn’t move closer once again.

“Yeah. Fine. Thanks.”

“Are you sure? We can stop if you’re uncomfortable.”

The moment the words left the taller boy’s lips, George panicked.  
“No!” His voice came out much louder than he intended. He cleared his throat. “No. No, I’m fine. Seriously. I-... I like this. It’s just a lot, I guess.” He got a raised eyebrow in response. The older took a deep breath before continuing.  
“I’m just not really used to this much affection. It’s different than I expected with you.” The look Dream gave him was one that made his heart soar. It made him feel warm. Dream cared about him. This time he couldn’t stop the shivers.  
“What did you expect with me?” Dream paused. “Wait, you thought about us cuddling before?”

“I don’t know,” He mumbled. “I like it, though. It’s nice.” George still sounded unsure. It wasn’t like him to be very affectionate or vocal, so it made sense to Dream that it was harder for George to explain. Still, he tried to press just a bit more.  
“Then why are you so nervous to be close to me?”

That was a question George didn’t know how to answer. Why was he so nervous? He wanted this. More than he would admit. He loved the feeling of being near the other. What was there to be afraid of? He met Dream’s gaze and his breath hitched. Oh yeah. That’s what.

“You..” George whispered. It was barely audible, but enough for Dream’s stomach to drop.

“Me?” The older quickly regretted his word choice. “Are you afraid of me?”

“It’s not that. Sorry. That was stupid of me to say." He managed a weak smile, before adding a quiet “Almost more stupid than you.” The quiet chuckle he got from Dream was worth any embarrassment he was feeling.  
“Then what is it, Gogy?” Another laugh. The sound was intoxicating to the older. He wanted more of that.  
“I’m afraid of-..” This felt stupid. What a foolish thing to be worried about. Dream’s gaze was patient and understanding, though. It made him feel guilty that he was dragging this out so long.

“I’m afraid that you’re not going to like this. That you’re going to get tired of me too soon and I’m not going to get this again. So I guess I just kind of... pushed it away. Pushed you away? I don’t know. It’s stupid, Dream.”

The silence was deafening. George hated this. More than words could say. He shouldn’t have said anything. He should have just enjoyed the moment and let it go, only thinking of it again when he was alone in the darkest hours of the night. 

And he thought Dream was the idiot. He beat that by a landslide. 

Suddenly, he felt himself be pressed impossibly close to his best friend.

“Dream?”

“I want you to know how much I enjoy this. Being with you. Being close.” Dream’s face was close to his own. He could feel his cheeks warm up.  
“Stop being such an idiot, Dream.” He groaned, his eyes focusing on anything but the other.

“I’m not. What do you want to hear, George?” He froze. Why in the world did Dream think to ask that question?

“What?” More fucking laughter. This time it felt mocking. He wanted to shut Dream up so badly. But before he could threaten just that, his face was cupped with the younger’s hand and turned so their noses were nearly touching.

“What do you want to hear?” It was a question, but sounded much more like a command.

“I don’t want to hear anything. I don’t know where you’re getting this from.”

“I want you to be comfortable. I want you to know how much this means to me. So, what should I say to make you believe that and stay like this?” Their faces were so close it was almost hard for George to keep his eyes focused on Dream.

“I.. I don’t know.”

“You don’t want to hear how smart you are? Or how pretty? Or how much I love when you say snarky things? Or-”

“Dream.” The man in question grinned. A gentle kiss was pressed to George’s chin and to the blond, it was almost like he shut down for a moment. Eventually, he composed himself just enough to utter a few words. A request.

“Can-.. Can you do that again?” He whispered, as if he was afraid that if he spoke any louder, his voice would crack.

“Of course. Where do you want me to do ‘that’ again?” George nearly pulled back. It was all too much. But he’d be lying if he didn’t say he desperately wanted this. He couldn’t look away from the other’s green eyes. He wished he could see them properly, but to the older a warm, bright-but-not-unpleasantly-so honey colour would suffice just fine. 

He was never one for eye contact, but this was different. This felt safe. He felt like he could be honest and vulnerable with Dream. He took another deep breath.

“Kiss me, you idiot.” He mumbled, leaning just close enough so their lips brushed together. It made his breath catch in his throat. He stayed as still as he could, waiting for Dream to close the gap between himself and the brunet. After yet another chuckle, the younger took pity on him and pressed their lips together in a sweet, chaste kiss. Still, it made George’s heart nearly implode. After they pulled away, he found himself immediately going back for more, as if Dream was a lifeline and George could do nothing but hold on to him for his life.

Cuddling on the couch was one of the things George didn’t expect to happen when he went to visit Dream, but he could definitely get used to it.


End file.
